I'm Sorry For Loving Him
by loovyjojong
Summary: cinta yang membutuhkan sebuah keikhlasan dalam sebuah kesakitan, untuk memberikan kebahagiaan bagi orang yang dicintainya ;uke/GS (genderswitch); KrisBaek; KrisTao
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Sorry For Loving Him [Chapter 1]"

Author : loovyjojong

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Kris | Baekhyun

.

 _._

 _._

 _Bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih?_

 _Bagaimana rasanya dicintai?_

 _Bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan?_

 _Bagaimana rasanya jika cintamu terbalas?_

 _Baekhyun POV_

Kekecewaan tak bisa kututupi ketika aku tahu bahwa aku bukan wanita yang terpilih untuk mendampingi hidupnya. Ingin menangis tapi tak bisa. Ingin tersenyum tapi itu sangat munafik karena aku sedang sedih saat ini. Sudah beberapa jam yang kulakukan hanya berguling-guling di tempat tidurku sambil menahan sesak di dada. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menumpahkan semua emosi. Seluruh hatiku bahkan hampir kuserahkan padanya. Setidaknya aku sedikit beruntung karena Tuhan tidak mengijinkan kisah ini berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih jauh lagi.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, dia menghubungiku. Sekedar menanyakan kabarku dan kedua orang tuaku. Obrolan kami berlanjut dengan saling melemparkan candaan. Sampai kurasakan jantungku berdetak kencang saat dia mengatakan akan pulang ke kampung halamannya. Senang, itulah yang kurasakan mengingat ini pertemuan pertama kami dan pesawat yang akan dia naiki akan mendarat di kota tempat tinggalku. Ya, kami memang belum pernah bertemu, tapi entah kenapa dari semua obrolan yang kami lakukan melalui telefon membuat rasa cinta bersemi dihatiku.

Kami sangat antusias, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Aku kembali mematung karena kaget mendengar kalimat yang dia lontarkan. Kalimat yang membuatnya bahagia namun membuatku hancur dalam sekejap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Author POV_

 _Flashback 3 hours ago_

" _Yeobboseyo_?" Sapa Baekhyun saat mendengar ada telefon masuk ke _handphone_ nya.

" _Yeobboseyo_ , bagaimana kabarmu dan keluarga _saeng_? Baik kan?" Tanya laki-laki di seberang sana.

"Aku baik _oppa_ , bagaimana disana? Kau juga sehat kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit manja.

"Ne, _oppa_ baik disini."

Obrolan mereka lanjutkan dengan berbagai topik pembicaraan. Sampai tidak terasa waktu sudah bergulir satu setengah jam.

" _Saeng_ , bisakah kau menjemput _oppa_ di bandara tanggal 13 nanti?" Tanya sang laki-laki.

" _Oppa_ akan pulang? Benarkah? Apa kita akan bertemu? _Oppa_ aku gugup bertemu denganmu." Jawab Baekhyun beruntun.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kalau bicara jangan seperti itu, _oppa_ bingung menjawabnya. Pertama, _oppa_ akan pulang karena ini sudah hampir akhir tahun dan _oppa_ belum mengambil jatah cuti _oppa_. Kedua, benar kita akan bertemu asal kau bersedia menjemput _oppa_ mu yang gagah ini di bandara, adikku yang manis." Kata sang _oppa_ panjang lebar.

" _Oppa_ , kau bilang aku manis untuk merayuku eoh? Dasar laki-laki."

"Ya! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali pada _oppa_ mu! _Oppa_ penasaran denganmu. Apakah semanis fotonya atau lebih jelek dari yang _oppa_ bayangkan?"

" _Oppa_!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak kesal, membuat sang _oppa_ tertawa.

Ya, mereka memang belum pernah bertemu karena sang pria yang dipanggil _oppa_ sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai tentara yang menjaga perbatasan di pulau seberang. Perkenalan mereka diawali dengan ketidaksengajaan karena Baekhyun salah sambung saat akan menghubungi temannya. Dan hubungan ketidaksengajaan itu berlanjut menjadi status kakak adik diantara keduanya. Namun tidak sepenuhnya rasa sayang itu berlandaskan status kakak dan adik. Karena Baekhyun menganggapnya lebih. Lebih dari rasa sayang adik kepada kakaknya.

" _Oppa_ akan tiba jam berapa besok?"

"Sekitar jam 2 siang, tunggu _oppa_ ya?"

"Tentu, aku akan menunggumu. _Oppa_ , kau pasti senang akan bertemu dengan _eonni_ kan?" Ada sedikit rasa cemburu saat Baekhyun menyebutkan kata ' _eonni_ ' yang tidak lain adalah kekasih dari pria yang dicintainya.

" _Ne_ , _oppa_ akan bertunangan dengannya. Doakan kami ya?" Jawab lelaki bernama Wufan itu.

" _Mwo_?" Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

" _Oppa_ akan bertunangan, _saeng_."

" _Geurae_ , _chukhahamnida oppa_. Semoga kalian bahagia" Baekhyun menahan sesak di dadanya yang ia rasakan setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Akhirnya yang ia takutkan terjadi juga.

" _Ne_ , _gomawo saeng_. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya. _Oppa_ harus bersiap-siap mengurus kepulangan _oppa._ "

Tidak lama setelah itu telefon terputus. Baekhyun masih mematung ditempatnya. Terngiang-ngiang percakapannya beberapa saat lalu. Hari ini ia baru saja merasakan bahagia karena akan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Namun hari ini juga ia serasa disambar petir mendengar kabar bahwa laki-laki yang dicintainya akan bertunangan dengan kekasihnya.

 _Flashback Off_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _13 September 2010_

Seandainya saja Baekhyun dapat menangis dan berteriak, ia pasti sudah melakukannya dari kemarin. Sayangnya ia tak ingin merusak ketenangan yang selalu dirasakan keluarga Byun. Sakit dalam hati yang ia rasakan tidak bisa begitu saja disembuhkan. Apakah kalian pernah merasakannya? Dadamu terasa seperti terhimpit tembok raksasa, tidak bisa bernafas dan ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Pandangan mata Baekhyun mulai memburam karena buliran air mata siap meluncur dipipinya. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan selalu menjadi tidak fokus. Yang ia ingat hari ini hanya satu, bertemu dengan sang oppa.

"Aauuch"

"Ya! Noona kalau sedang menyetrika hati-hati. Sayangilah jari lentik yang sudah diturunkan ibu kepadamu." Ucap Sehun sang adik karena kasihan melihat jari kakaknya yang terluka karena menyenggol setrika panas.

"Ne, gomawo. Ah, sebaiknya aku obati dulu." Elak Baekhyun karena tak ingin adiknya melihat kabut di matanya.

Baekhyun segera membereskan baju yang baru selesai disetrikanya. Ia pun langsung memasuki kamar dan berganti baju untuk bersiap-siap ke bandara. Masih ada waktu dua jam lagi sebelum pria itu tiba. Di satu sisi hatinya merasa tak siap, tapi di sisi lainnya Baekhyun juga tak sabar ingin bertemu pria itu.

Ddrrrrrttttttt drrrrrrrtttttttt

Baekhyun segera memeriksa handphonenya untuk melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

"Saeng, tunggu oppa di bandara ya, sayang." Ternyata dari pria itu, sepertinya ia sedang transit di bandara Gwangju dan sedang menunggu keberangkatan menuju Seoul.

"Ne, oppa. Hati-hati di jalan."

' _Ya Tuhan, kuatkan hatiku.'_ Batin Baekhyun perih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana bandara Internasional Incheon sedikit ramai. Terlihat antrian puluhan penumpang pesawat sedang menunggu giliran untuk keluar dari bandara. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruang tunggu. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan sekedar mengurangi rasa bosan.

" _Agassi_ , apa kau akan menjemput keluargamu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang diperkirakan usianya diatas 30 tahun.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum ramahnya, " _Ne_ , _ajussi_ "

"Boleh aku tahu pesawat yang dinaiki keluargamu?" Tanya _ajussi_ itu lagi seolah ingin tahu urusan Baekhyun.

"Eemm…kalau tidak salah Korean Air. Memangnya ada apa _ajussi_?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Kalau jadwalnya tidak mundur, pesawat itu akan tiba sebentar lagi. Kau tunggu saja, _ne_?"

"Ah _ne_ , _gamsahamnida ajussi_."

Setelah itu Baekhyun kembali duduk sendirian sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Benar saja apa yang dikatakan _ajussi_ tadi. Suara perempuan yang bertugas di bagian informasi bergema keseluruh penjuru bandara, mengatakan Korean Air baru saja melakukan pendaratan. Baekhyun kembali panik. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kepanikan Baekhyun terhenti saat menyadari telefon genggamnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dari Kris.

" _Yeobboseyo_ , _Oppa_?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

" _Ne_ , kau sudah di bandara? _Oppa_ sudah tiba, _saeng_." Kata Kris senang.

" _Ne_ _oppa_ , aku sudah di ruang tunggu bandara."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya, _oppa_ sedang antre mengambil barang." Jawab Kris.

" _Ne_." percakapan mereka berakhir.

Baekhyun berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Matanya mengarah ke pintu kedatangan dalam negeri. Segerombolan orang keluar melalui pintu tersebut. Pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata elang milik seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang dicintainya. Pemuda bernama Kris.

Senyuman tersungging di wajah mereka berdua. Langsung saling mengenali wajah masing-masing yang sudah mereka lihat sebelumnya melalui foto.

Setelah berjabat tangan tanda pertemuan, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat Baekhyun memarkirkan motor kesayangannya. Sempat kerepotan mengatur barang bawaannya yang berupa ransel besar membuat Kris sedikit bingung. Kris memutar balikan ranselnya untuk mendapatkan posisi terbaik agar tidak kerepotan saat membawa ransel itu sambil mengendarai motor Baekhyun.

"Ya! _Oppa_ , cepatlah sedikit. Lelet sekali." Omel Baekhyun tidak sabar.

"Sabar sedikit, ransel ini membuat _oppa_ repot."

" _Oppa_ cepatlah, kasihan _ajussi_ itu dari tadi menunggu kita keluar antrian."

Kris menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, tampak seorang pria paruh baya dibelakang mereka sedang tersenyum kecil menyaksikan pertengkaran kakak beradik tak sekandung itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik akhirnya mereka keluar antrian dan Kris segera memboncengkan Baekhyun menuju rumah orang tuanya.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Baekhyun segera mengenalkan Kris pada orang tuanya. Orang tua Baekhyun mempersilakan pria itu agar tidak sungkan dan menganggap mereka sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Kris beristirahat sekedar melepas lelah karena sudah duduk berjam-jam di dalam pesawat. Pria tinggi itu tidak menyangka orang tua Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan ramah. Mereka bertukar cerita dan pengalaman karena ayah Baekhyun juga memiliki profesi yang sama dengan Kris. Tidak terasa senja sudah tiba mengingatkan Kris untuk segera pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Kris segera berpamitan kepada orang tua Baekhyun dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah merepotkan keluarga mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris seperti teringat sesuatu, ia lupa membeli oleh-oleh pesanan ayahnya. Sesuatu yang sudah diinginkan ayahnya selama beberapa bulan namun belum sempat untuk membelinya.

"Saeng, bisa kau antar oppa membeli oleh-oleh sebentar? Setelah itu baru kita pergi ke halte bus."

"Ne, kajja. Tapi tempatnya agak jauh dari sini, oppa. Kita harus melewati jalan memutar dulu. Kemudian kita harus berputar di persimpangan lagi baru bisa sampai di halte tujuanmu." Jelas Baekhyun sebagai pemandu jalan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne."

"Benarkah harus melewati jalan memutar dahulu? Bukan karena kau yang ingin berlama-lama bersama oppa kan?" Goda kris sambil memajukan wajahnya membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Anni, aku berkata yang sejujurnya." Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya agar Kris tak melihat ruam merah itu.

' _Maafkan aku oppa, aku memang ingin sedikit mengulur waktu.'_

' _Kau menggemaskan sekali, sungguh disayangkan aku terlambat bertemu denganmu.'_

Oh, seandainya suara hati itu dapat didengar, mereka sama-sama meronta ingin menyuarakan perasaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengantar Kris menuju halte bis yang akan membawa Kris pulang. Hening. Tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan dari mana. Suasana senja sangat dingin dan sedikit gerimis. Dengan sengaja Kris menautkan tangannya dengan milik Baekhyun. Menggandengnya layaknya sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun hanya memandangi wajah Kris dari samping. Begitu juga yang dilakukan oleh Kris, memandangi wajah mungil Baekhyun. Sama-sama mengagumi dalam tatapan mata. Mereka mengatakan bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh hati mereka masing-masing melalui tatapan tersebut.

"Aku ingin mencubit pipimu." Kris tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani!" Sahut Baekhyun galak.

" _Ne_ …apa kau sedang mengancamku? Uh…aku takut." Balas Kris setengah meledek membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Awas kau _oppa_ …" Baekhyun mengomel membuat Kris tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Kris terdiam. Memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit pucat karena hawa dingin yang mengelilingi mereka.

" _Saeng_ , jangan terlalu sering begadang lagi. Jangan terlambat makan. Jangan sering membolos kuliah lagi. Jangan lupa beribadah." Kris memberikan pesannya sambil menatap bola mata cokelat Baekhyun.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" Sahut Baekhyun cemberut.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu setelah sekian lama. Dan _oppa_ tidak tahu lagi kapan akan bertemu denganmu. Mungkin tahun depan atau dua tahun kemudian. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. _Oppa_ hanya berpesan seperti itu padamu karena _oppa_ menyayangimu. Kau adikku." Jelas Kris.

'Ya…aku hanya adik yang tidak tahu diri karena sudah mencintaimu.' Batin Baekhyun menahan sesak.

Hening kembali. Mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan tanpa tahu apa yang ada dipikiran masing-masing sambil sesekali saling memandangi satu sama lain.

Tidak terasa bis yang akan membawa Kris pulang tiba dan berhenti di hadapan mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan. Mata Baekhyun sedikit berkaca-kaca namun masih bisa mengendalikannya.

" _Oppa_ pulang ya? Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Kata Kris.

" _Ne oppa_ , hati-hati dan sampaikan salamku untuk orang tuamu." Suara Baekhyun bergetar menahan tangis.

" _Ne_ , hati-hati dijalan saat pulang kerumah nanti." Pesan Kris sambil membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Kris langsung membalikkan badannya dan memasuki bis yang hampir berjalan. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan punggung tegap Kris yang ingin dipeluknya sedari tadi namun ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengutarakannya. Kris duduk tepat disamping jendela agar bisa memandangi wajah Baekhyun dari dalam bis. Tampak pria itu melambaikan tangan kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membalasnya.

Bis itu mulai berjalan. Membawa Kris pulang menemui orang tuanya. Menemui kekasihnya. Menemui peraduan hatinya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Meninggalkan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun bukan pilihan hati seorang Kris.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haii semuaaaaaa….aku author amatiran yang mencoba peruntungan di ffn, iseng2 nyoba bikin ff dan semoga banyak yang suka sama ff ini…

Oiya, ff ini pernah di publish di wp dengan cast perempua yang berbeda dan aku juga pake nama authorku yang lain jadi jangan salah paham ini ff plagiat ya…ff ini murni dr otakku..

Ditunggu reviewnya baik itu saran atau kritik….Terima kasih…


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Sorry For Loving Him [Chapter 2]"

Author : loovyjojong

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : KrisBaek | KrisTao

* * *

 _Oppa apa kau masih mengingatku?_

 _Aku merindukanmu oppa.._

 _Maaf aku lancang mencintaimu_

 _Maafkan aku_

 _Baekhyun POV_

Dengan langkah pelan kutelusuri jalan menuju rumahku. Dengan pandangan kosong yang menatap lurus ke depan. Tubuhku seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Pandanganku mulai tak jelas karena selaput bening mulai menutupinya. Sekuat tenaga kutahan agar selaput bening itu tak jatuh membasahi pipiku.

Saat sampai di rumah _appa_ sudah menunggu dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Kris sudah pulang?" Tanya _appa_ sambil mengikutiku ke dalam rumah.

"Sudah, _appa_." Sahutku tanpa menoleh, takut _appa_ melihat mataku yang hampir mengeluarkan kristal beningnya.

"Ya sudah, tidurlah ini sudah malam."

" _Ne_ , _appa_." Sahutku singkat kemudian menutup pintu kamar.

Seketika tangisku pecah. Aku menahan isakan karena tak ingin mengganggu seisi rumah dengan tangisanku. Perlahan kunaiki ranjang dan kurebahkan tubuhku. Masih dengan menangis kuingat lagi kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Aku merasa marah, marah terhadap diriku sendiri yang dengan mudahnya termakan sikap manis Kris yang bahkan hanya menganggapku adiknya.

Aku merasa menyesal, entah apa yang kusesali, mungkin aku menyesali takdirku yang hanya bisa mencintai tanpa memiliki.

Aku merasa sedih, sedih karena mengetahui kenyataan kalau aku sudah kalah bahkan sebelum aku berperang.

 _Drrrrtt…ddrrrrtt…_

' _Saeng, kau sudah sampai rumah kan?'_ Pesan dari Kris. Sedikit rasa senang yang kurasakan mengetahui ia mengkhawatirkanku.

' _Ne oppa, aku sudah di kamar. Tidurlah oppa, dan segera beri aku kabar kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah, ne?'_ Balasku.

' _Ne, kau juga istirahatlah, ini sudah malam.'_

Tak kubalas lagi pesan darinya. Aku sibuk meredam isakanku yang tak kunjung usai. Setelah satu jam kurasa puas menangisinya secara tak sadar mataku pun tertutup dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

Sudah berhari-hari semenjak pertemuan itu. Pertemuan yang membuatku merasakan sesak setiap waktu. Ingin aku berhenti untuk mencintainya namun hatiku menolak. Aku masih bergelut dengan perasaan yang seharusnya membuatku bahagia. Semua terasa sangat tidak adil untukku. Aku ingin dicintai. Bukan hanya mencintai. Harus berapa kali aku menangis agar dia bisa tahu betapa sakitnya aku. Haruskah aku berteriak didepan semua orang agar semua tahu perasaanku. Aku memang pengecut. Aku hanya bisa mengalah bahkan sebelum aku memperjuangkan hatiku sendiri. Ya…aku sudah kalah.

' _Oppa, bagaimana acara pertunanganmu?'_

Begitulah isi pesan yang kukirim kepada Kris _oppa_ beberapa waktu yang lalu. Baru beberapa hari sejak pertemuan itu, aku sudah merindukannya. Semenjak hari itu juga air mataku seolah tak ingin berhenti mengalir. Aku hanya bisa memasang senyum palsu saat didepan orang tuaku dan berharap mereka tidak melihat bekas air mata di wajahku. Setiap malam aku selalu memasuki kamar dan beralasan ingin tidur lebih cepat hanya karena sudah merasa sesak dan ingin menangisi pria itu. Pria yang sudah mengambil hatiku.

' _Semua berjalan dengan lancar'_

Hanya itu balasan yang aku dapat. Baru saja pesan darinya masuk ke ponselku. Aku pasti sudah menganggunya. Dia pasti sedang melepas rindu bersama kekasihnya. Ah tidak, bukan kekasihnya lagi melainkan tunangannya. Sesak kembali kurasakan.

Kris. Dia mudah sekali berubah-ubah. Sulit ditebak. Kadang dia sangat manja dan perhatian terhadapku. Kadang juga dia mengabaikanku seolah aku ini orang asing yang tidak penting untuk dia ketahui keadaannya. Namun aku sadar aku ini siapa, aku ini hanya dianggap sebagai adiknya, tidak lebih.

* * *

 _Author POV_

 _Flashback_

Suasana malam sangat sunyi. Hanya lantunan lagu sedih yang menemani Baekhyun merenungkan perasaannya. Dia merindukan Kris. Ingin mendengarkan suaranya namun Baekhyun takut untuk memulai. Dengan sedikit memberanikan diri gadis mungil itu mengirimkan pesan singkat. Berharap Kris membalas pesannya.

' _Oppa, apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku ingin menelfonmu'_

Dengan sedikit berharap-harap cemas Baekhyun memandangi _handphone_ nya. Hanya memandangi dan merenungkan kisah cintanya yang berawal dari hubungan telefon salah sambung. Tak berapa lama benda itu bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Baekhyun tersenyum mengetahui siapa yang menelfonnya.

" _Yeobboseyo_ " Jawab Baekhyun riang.

" _Yeobboseyo_ , sedang apa _saeng_?" Suara rendah Kris terdengar.

"Sedang mendengarkan lagu saja _oppa_ , aku bosan. Apakah aku menganggumu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _oppa_ baru saja selesai kegiatan malam." Jelas Kris.

" _Eoh_ , bagaimana pekerjaan _oppa_? Lancar kan? Aku penasaran bagaimana keadaan di asrama _oppa_ , pasti sangat berantakan." Ejek Baekhyun sambil menahan tawa.

"Ya! Enak saja kau ini. Kau belum tahu saja keadaan kamar _oppa_ disini. Kau pasti terkejut, bisa saja kan kamar _oppa_ lebih rapi dari kamarmu." Balas Kris tak mau kalah.

"Mana mungkin, _oppa_? Aku tetap tidak percaya." Baekhyun masih mengejek Kris dengan suara riangnya.

"…"

" _Oppa_?"

" _Oppa_? Kau masih disana kan?"

" _Yeobboseyo_?"

Baekhyun sedikit panik saat tak mendengar suara Kris. Baekhyun kembali melihat layar _handphone_ nya takut hubungan komunikasi mereka tiba-tiba terputus. Namun yang terlihat di bola mata cokelat Baekhyun adalah layar telefon genggam yang masih menunjukkan tanda panggilan Kris kepada Baekhyun.

Terdiam. Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan, menunggu Kris menjawabnya.

" _Yeobboseyo_?" Suara Kris kembali terdengar.

" _Oppa_ , ada apa? Kenapa tadi menghilang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Maaf _saeng_ , sepertinya telefon kali ini kita lanjutkan lain waktu. Baru saja _eonni_ mu mengirimi _oppa_ pesan dan _oppa_ harus menelfonnya. Sepertinya ada dua wanita yang merindukan suara _oppa_ malam ini." Pria itu terkekeh sendiri karena kepercayaan dirinya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau _oppa_ , ya sudah kalau begitu. Salam untuk _eonni_. Selamat malam."

Tanpa menuggu jawaban dari Kris, Baekhyun langsung menutup telefonnya dengan kesal. Tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Hanya langit-langit kamar yang bisa ia pandangi. Kecewa dan cemburu, namun ia bisa apa? Tak pantas jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba meluapkan amarahnya. Bersyukur dia masih menyadari statusnya.

 _Flashback Off_

* * *

 _Baekhyun's house_

' _Ya! Kau masih sedih?'_

Pesan baru saja masuk ke _handphone_ Baekhyun. Dari Kyungsoo, sahabatnya sejak dua tahun lalu yang sudah mengetahui kisah Baekhyun.

' _Aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo-ya. Baru saja aku mengiriminya pesan tapi dia membalas dengan sangat singkat. Aku pasti sudah menganggunya.'_ Balas Baekhyun sambil menatap kosong layar televisi di depannya.

' _Benarkah? Kapan dia akan kembali bertugas?'_ Balas gadis bermata bulat itu.

' _Aku tidak tahu Soo-ya, bahkan dia tidak menanyai kabarku. Kau tahu sendiri kan saat dia bersama kekasihnya aku akan dilupakan.'_ Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

' _Tenanglah sayang, jangan sedih. Tampilkan senyummu, aku tidak suka kau menangis. Tunggu aku, aku akan datang hari Sabtu nanti. Jemput aku di stasiun jam 10, ne?_ ' Baekhyun tersenyum membaca balasan dari Kyungsoo mengingat mereka tidak tinggal satu kota. Mereka tinggal berbeda provinsi sehingga membuat kedua gadis mungil itu jarang bertemu.

' _Baiklah, aku tunggu di stasiun, aku merindukanmu.'_ Kyungsoo tidak membalas lagi. Baekhyun kembali menatap televisi di depannya dengan tidak minat. Dengan langkah lambat dia memasuki kamarnya karena bulir bening dari mata sipit itu hampir menetes.

Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit terisak takut suara tangisnya terdengar sampai keluar. Mencoba menahan isakan sambil mengingat masa-masa bertemunya dengan Kris dan menangisinya kembali sampai tertidur.

* * *

 _Kris POV_

 _At Naksan Beach_

Aku berjalan di tepi pantai, sekedar melepas rindu pada tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan dalam hidupku. Bagaimana tidak? Kampung halaman tempatku lahir tidak jauh dari pantai ini. Aku tersenyum mengingat masa kecilku yang sering kuhabiskan disini. Sampai aku harus meninggalkannya karena aku yang sudah beranjak dewasa dan bertanggung jawab terhadap profesiku sebagai tentara. Ya, aku meninggalkan semuanya disini. Kenanganku, orang tuaku, dan tentu saja kekasihku. Kekasih yang kukenal saat sekolah menengah atas. Dia seorang adik kelas yang sudah mencuri hatiku jauh sebelum aku mengenal gadis periang yang selalu membuatku rindu akan suaranya, Baekhyun.

Hatiku sedikit perih kala mengingat Baekhyun. Aku pikir aku akan tetap menganggapnya adik seperti saat sebelum bertemu dengannya. Namun aku salah, hatiku bergetar saat melihatnya tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar di bandara siang itu. Aku masih mengingatnya. Aku masih mengingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Lamunanku tentang Baekhyun hilang ketika aku menyadari ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangku dari belakang. Aku tersenyum dan membalikkan badanku. Tampak Tao yang sedang cemberut.

" _Oppa_ , kau menyebalkan sekali."

" _Mwo_? Aku ini tampan, bukan menyebalkan. Buktinya kau mau jadi kekasihku." Godaku membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, _oppa_? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau terus saja berjalan. Kau memikirkan siapa? Baekhyun?" Oh…ayolah Tao. Aku sedang bersamamu dan kau malah menyebutkan namanya.

"Kau cemburu?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Sudah pasti _oppa_ , siapa yang tidak cemburu jika setiap aku bekerja kau malah menghabiskan waktumu untuk menelfon Baekhyun. Aku merasa prioritasmu sekarang bukan aku tapi dia. Bahkan yang kau temui pertama kali saat kepulanganmu kemarin adalah gadis itu." Omel Tao padaku.

"Hey, jangan begitu, aku hanya menganggapnya adik, tidak lebih. Kekasihku hanya kau, Tao. Tidak ada yang lain, percayalah."

"Sulit mempercayaimu _oppa_ , kita menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Bukankah sangat kecil kemungkinanmu untuk setia padaku?" Terdengar kesedihan dalam nada bicaranya. Hubungan jarak jauh ini membuat hati dan perasaannya menjadi lebih sensitive, terlebih dengan kehadiran Baekhyun diantara kami.

Kuhentikan langkahku sambil memandangi matahari yang akan terbenam. Kutarik tangannya agar berdiri dihadapanku. Aku memandangi bola matanya dan terlihat jika ia merindukanku.

Kuambil sebuah kotak dalam kantung jaketku. Kubuka kotak itu dan tampaklah sepasang cincin sederhana namun manis. Kupasang cincin yang berukuran kecil di jari manis tangan kirinya. Lalu kugenggam dan kucium tangannya. Aku tersenyum melihat Tao yang menahan air matanya.

" _Oppa_ …"

"Pasangkan cincin itu dijariku." Pintaku dan dengan segera Tao menurutinya.

"Mulai sekarang status kita bukan berpacaran lagi tapi bertunangan. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memberikan sebuah pesta yang mewah untuk merayakan pertunangan kita. Ini sebagai ikatan sementara agar kau percaya padaku bahwa hanya kau satu-satunya yang ada dihatiku. Aku akan segera berbicara dengan orang tua kita agar mereka merestui hubungan ini untuk berlanjut ke jenjang pernikahan. Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah ada disampingmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Tao tidak kuasa menahan air matanya dan berhambur memelukku. Kuusap rambutnya agar tangisnya segera reda.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan pesta, gaun, kemewahan atau semua itu, _oppa_. Ini sudah cukup bagiku. Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kupeluk lagi sampai Tao tenang. Akupun duduk di tepi pantai berdampingan dengan Tao yang baru saja kurubah statusnya menjadi tunanganku. Kugenggam tangannya dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Kami memandangi matahari yang beranjak terbenam di ufuk barat. Kupejamkan mataku, aku bahagia namun ada sedikit kekosongan dalam hatiku.

' _Baekhyun, maafkan oppa'_

* * *

 _Author POV_

Terik matahari menemani Baekhyun menunggu sahabatnya di stasiun. Sudah 10 menit ia menunggu namun kereta yang membawa Kyungsoo ke hadapannya tak juga datang.

Sejujurnya ia tak suka menunggu namun rasa rindu terhadap sahabatnya merelakan Baekhyun mengalahkan egonya.

Suara pemberitahuan bergema di stasiun di sudut kota itu membuat gadis mungil itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah utara, melihat kereta yang ditumpangi sahabatnya sudah tiba dan memasuki stasiun. Dengan sedikit berlari Baekhyun meghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya.

"Ya! Kau ini membuatku khawatir tahu. Tidak seharusnya kau menangisi pria itu." Omel Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Soo-ya, kau ini baru datang. Kau tidak merindukanku, eoh? Kenapa malah mengomeliku?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _babo_. Sudahlah, jangan sedih lagi, lebih baik kau temani aku jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?"

" _Ne_ , _kajja_."

Baekhyun menggandeng Kyungsoo untuk segera keluar dari stasiun dan berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan kesedihan Baekhyun yang masih saja memikirkan Kris. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk berkeliling melihat pertokoan yang berjajar di kawasan Seoul.

Merasa lelah dan lapar Kyungsoo pun mengajak Baekhyun untuk beristirahat sambil memulihkan tenaga mereka di kafe kecil yang memiliki suasana nyaman.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau mencintainya?" Kyungsoo membuka percakapan sambil menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu Soo-ya. Saat aku bertemu dengannya aku merasa senang, aku gugup namun aku juga tidak ingin dia hilang dari pandanganku. Sudah satu minggu sejak pertemuan itu namun aku masih merasakan saat-saat aku melihatnya pergi dari hadapanku. Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesak."

"Itu hal yang wajar menurutku." Kata gadis bermata bulat itu datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan kepada pelayan kafe yang membawakan pesanannya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Kyungsoo segera melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau seperti ini karena Tao tidak menyukaimu. Kau jadi memiliki rasa bersaing dengannya. Secara tidak sadar kau dan dia berkompetisi untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih baik di mata Kris _oppa_. Secara tidak sadar pula kau memiliki rasa ingin merebut Kris _oppa_ dari kekasihnya itu." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil menggulung pasta dengan garpunya.

"Tapi aku tidak bermaksud merebutnya apalagi menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Kau tahu kan aku bukan orang seperti itu?" Jawab Baekhyun meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu Baekki, aku sangat tahu seperti apa dirimu. Hanya saja aku merasa ini sifat alami seorang wanita yang muncul untuk memperjuangkan hatinya. Lain halnya jika Tao menyambutmu dengan baik, kau pasti tidak akan tega menyakitinya dengan mengukir nama Kris di dalam hatimu."

Baekhyun merenung mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang ia akui kebenarannya. Namun masih ada keraguan untuknya meyakini kebenaran itu. Ia tidak pernah ingin menyakiti perasaan siapapun. Semua terjadi dengan sendirinya. Termasuk perasaan cintanya terhadap pria jangkung itu.

"Ya! Jangan melamun, cepat habiskan makananmu dan antar aku kembali ke stasiun." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _Flashback on_

Sudah satu jam Kris menelfon Baekhyun padahal Baekhyun mulai protes karena mengantuk dan pria itu masih tidak ingin memutuskan telefonnya. Ia sedang merindukan Baekhyun, atau sedang mecari pelarian?

" _Oppa_ , sampai kapan kau mengangguku, _eoh_? Aku mengantuk, _oppa_." Protes Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

"Sebentar _saeng_ , _oppa_ masih merindukan suaramu." Goda Kris.

"Ya! Dasar laki-laki suka mengobral gombalan seenaknya." Omel Baekhyun untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Oh…ketahuilah Baekhyun, sudah kodratnya untuk laki-laki yang menggombali wanita.

" _Ne_? Bukankah kaum wanita suka digombali?"

"Tidak untukku _oppa_ , kau salah besar." Bantah Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sedang tersipu.

"Benarkah? _Oppa_ yakin pipimu sudah memerah sekarang. Akui saja, kau suka kan digombali oleh _oppa_?" Kris masih saja menggoda wanita yang ia anggap seperti adiknya.

"Ya! _Oppa_ , sudahlah jangan menggodaku terus. Ingat statusmu yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku takut _eonni_ salah paham."

" _Oppa_ sudah menjelaskan hubungan kita yang hanya berstatus kakak dan adik, _saeng_. Jangan khawatir." Jelas Kris.

Ia teringat percakapannya dengan kekasih pandanya beberapa waktu lalu. Saat sang kekasih sulit menghubungi Kris, karena lelaki itu memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilannya dan melanjutkan bercakap-cakap dengan Baekhyun melalui pesan singkat. Pertengkaran pun tak bisa dihindari. Sudah dikatakan kan bahwa Tao memiliki hati yang lebih sensitif semenjak mereka berhubungan jarak jauh? Maka dari itu dengan adanya masalah kecil seperti ini akan terasa besar jika tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan seperti apa permasalahan sebenarnya.

Akhirnya Kris menjelaskan seperti apa statusnya dengan gadis bermata sipit itu. Tao cemburu? Itu sudah jelas. Siapa yang tidak cemburu disaat kalian berhubungan jarak jauh tapi kekasihmu malah memiliki hubungan akrab dengan wanita lain sekalipun itu hanya hubungan kakak adik. Tao jadi meragukan kesetiaan kekasihnya. Namun dengan kata-kata manis pria itu, hatinya kembali luluh dan mempercayai apa yang diucapkan oleh Kris.

"Benarkah? _Eonni_ tidak marah?"

"Dia tidak marah tapi dia cemburu padamu."

"Berarti _eonni_ tidak menyukaiku, _oppa_. Buktinya dia cemburu padahal kita tidak ada hubungan lebih dari kakak adik." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, _oppa_ sudah menjelaskan padanya kalau oppa ini setia." Jelas Kris membuat Baekhyun patah hati menyadari tidak ada kesempatan untuknya.

 _Flashback off_

* * *

Setelah membersihkan diri Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum mengingat hari ini banyak kegilaan yang terjadi saat ia berjalan-jalan dengan sahabatnya. Ya, sahabatnya yang satu itu memang sangat mengerti dirinya. Baru saja Baekhyun akan memejamkan matanya namun suara nada dering handphone menghentikannya.

Baekhyun mengamati kotak tipis berwarna hitam yang menjadi alat komunikasinya tersebut. Sedikit kaget melihat layar handphonenya. Baru saja ia menerima pesan.

Dari Kris.

TBC

* * *

Hai semua…aku balik lagi…

Semoga banyak yang baca dan kasih review ya. karna sebenernya aku sedih, chapter pertama kemarin banyak yang baca tapi pada jadi hantu, gak mau review…padahal review itu penting banget buat author amatiran kayak aku…tapi ya sudahlah, semoga dosa2 para hantu itu diampuni…*uppss

Yang suka sama ffku ini, monggo di review…satu kalimat review kalian sangat berarti buat aku…

Buat yg udah review, terima kasih banyaaaaaaakkk…..aku cinta kalian…

Thanks to :

elisahasiani1004 || elfryeonggu26 || HanDik


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Sorry For Loving Him [Chapter 3]"

Author : loovyjojong

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : KrisBaek | KrisTao | BaekKai

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun POV_

Berulang kali kupikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo siang tadi. Benarkah yang kurasakan saat ini adalah rasa bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati Kris? Aku benar-benar tidak pernah mempunyai niat untuk menyakiti hati siapapun. Kris _oppa_ , maupun Tao _eonni_. Tak ada sedikit pun aku berniat merebut hatinya. Aku hanya mencintainya. Ya, aku mencintainya. Tidak peduli apakah dia sudah ada yang memiliki, aku hanya sulit untuk menahan perasaanku namun aku juga masih tahu diri.

Kau tenang saja Tao _eonni_ , aku tak akan merebut pria yang sudah mengikat tali pertunangan denganmu.

 _Drrrrrtt drrrrrrrrrtt_

Ponselku bergetar dan membuatku terkejut saat membaca nama si pengirim pesan. Kris _oppa_. Untuk apa ia mengirimiku pesan bila sedang sibuk dengan tunangannya?

'Baekhyun, _oppa_ ingin memberitahumu bahwa _oppa_ sudah kembali bertugas. _Oppa_ sudah dalam perjalanan kembali ke markas. Maaf _oppa_ tidak sempat berpamitan kepadamu dan orang tuamu.'

'Tak apa, _oppa_. Aku tahu kau pasti sibuk. Selamat bertugas kembali.' Langsung kubalas pesan darinya.

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Terserah pada takdir yang mempermainkan hatiku.

 _Kris POV_

Keadaan asrama masih sangat sepi karena semua teman, senior maupun juniorku belum ada yang sampai di markas. Sambil mengisi waktu aku membereskan kamar dan bajuku yang berantakan. Aku kembali teringat padanya. Wanita bertubuh mungil yang menjemputku di bandara. Ingin aku menemuinya kembali namun waktu tidak mengijinkan. Aku harus segera kembali untuk melaksanakan tugasku sebagai tentara.

Kubersihkan senapan laras panjang yang sudah bertahun-tahun kujadikan pendamping saat aku bertugas. Bagi seorang tentara sepertiku, senapan adalah istri pertama dan perintah komandan adalah yang utama. Buktinya saja cinta bisa kalah dengan surat tugas yang akhirnya memisahkan hubungan percintaanku menjadi beratus-ratus kilometer jauhnya. Namun aku tidak boleh mengeluh, ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku.

"Selamat siang Letnan!" segera kutegakkan badanku dan memberi hormat pada atasanku.

"Ya, selamat siang. Cepat sekali kau kembali ke markas? Kau tidak tega ya meninggalkan aku bertugas sendirian disini?" Canda sang komandan untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat kubuat tegang tadi.

"Siap, sesuai perintah saya akan kembali pada waktunya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kabar keluargamu? Dan itu dijarimu sudah terpasang cincin. Kau bertunangan?" Tanyanya beruntun.

"Sudah, Letnan. Kabar keluarga saya baik. Dan juga saya bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun." Jelasku.

"Mwo? Baekhyun? Si gadis kecil itu, kau mengenalnya?" Sang Letnan kaget dengan perkataanku. Ia juga mengenal Baekhyun karena beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka pernah bertemu di _camp_ pelatihan olahraga.

"Ya Letnan. Saya mengenalnya beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Ah…bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya." Tanyanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan kemarin dia juga yang menjemput saya di bandara."

"Sudah sejauh itukah hubunganmu dengannya? Hey, cincinmu itu, kau bertunangan dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya laki-laki pendek itu penuh selidik.

"Bukan Letnan."

"Ah…sudah mengaku saja. Tidak usah malu-malu." Sambil tertawa dia meninggalkanku yang tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya.

 **.**

 **.**

' _Kalau saja aku tidak terlambat bertemu dengan Baekhyun, pasti namanyalah yang akan kuukir di cincin pertunanganku ini'._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Author POV_

Setelah lelah mengelilingi kompleks perumahan dengan sepeda putihnya, Baekhyun istirahat sejenak di taman kecil yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Menikmati suasana sore ini cukup membuat hatinya tenang setelah melalui apa yang dialaminya kemarin.

Suasana taman sore itu cukup ramai oleh suara anak-anak yang bermain dengan ayah ibunya atau teman sebayanya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membidik senyum anak-anak itu untuk diabadikan menjadi file gambar. Tersenyum karena puas dengan hasil bidikannya membuatnya merindukan masa kecil yang penuh tawa. Masa kecil yang hanya mengerti kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Tidak seperti masa sekarang saat ia sudah mengenal apa itu cinta.

Baekhyun mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk. Setelah menggeser tanda berwarna hijau ia segera menempelkan benda persegi itu ke telinga kanannya.

" _Yeobboseyo_?"

" _Yeobboseyo_ , apa benar ini Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya suara berat seorang lelaki di seberang sana.

"Ne, benar. Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ini aku, Kim Jongin. Kita pernah bertemu di _camp_ pelatihan tahun lalu. Kau ingat, gadis kecil?"

Terdiam, ingatan Baekhyun memutar kembali kenangan tahun lalu. Samar-samar wajah pria manis bernama Jongin pun tergambar kembali diingatannya. _Camp_ pelatihan olahraga yang ia ikuti bersama dengan puluhan tentara dan warga sipil yang terpilih dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Secara kebetulan juga Baekhyun dan Jongin Saat itu ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kim Jongin dan hanya sesekali menyapa atau sekedar mengobrol. Namun sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan siapapun, walaupun saat di _camp_ mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

"Ah _ne_ , aku ingat _oppa_. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Aku rindu padamu Baekhyun-ah." Suara Jongin sedikit bergetar karena pria itu sedang gugup. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bercakap-cakap setelah tiga tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu.

"Aku juga rindu pada kalian _oppa_ , sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Andai saja ada acara reuni pasti aku akan datang."

' _Kalian? Apa maksudnya dengan kalian?'_ Batin Jongin cemburu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua saja yang reuni. Reuni di pelaminan misalnya. Kau jadi pengantin wanita dan aku jadi pengantin prianya?" Goda Jongin membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui dulunya Jongin adalah seorang _bad boy_ dengan sejuta pesona yang selalu menjadi incaran para wanita. Sampai semua itu hilang saat Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya dan kembali dengan profesi sebagai tentara yang tentunya semakin menambah pesona alami yang ada dalam diri pria manis itu.

" _Mwo_? Ya _oppa_ , bisa saja kau ini. Apa tidak ada gombalan yang lain? _Oppa_ , hari sudah sore, aku harus pulang dulu ke rumah."

"Memangnya kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Aku sedang di taman. Sudah dulu ya _oppa_ , lain kali kita sambung lagi."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut sambungan jarak jauh antara Baekhyun dan Jongin terputus.

Baekhyun kembali mengayuh sepedanya sambil tersenyum riang menikmati angin senja dan bias matahari yang beranjak terbenam. Entah kenapa setelah berbincang singkat dengan Jongin hatinya merasa lebih ringan. Sedangkan Jongin? Pria itu sedang tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang tersimpan dalam ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara dentingan sendok dan piring beradu cukup nyaring menambah suasana hangat ruang makan di kediaman keluarga Byun. Sesekali sepasang kakak beradik Byun beradu mulut saling mengejek yang akan berakhir dengan tawa sang ayah. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan kedua anak yang sangat dia cintai.

"Sudah dulu bercandanya. Ayo habiskan makanan kalian dan pergi belajar." Ucap sang ibu karena jengah dengan tingkah kedua anaknya.

" _Eomma_ , apakah _eomma_ lupa kalau aku sedang liburan?" Byun Sehun si bungsu dalam keluarga itu menyuarakan protesnya.

" _Aigoo_ , _eomma_ lupa. Kalau begitu kemana kau ingin liburan? Apa kau ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat?"

"Ne, aku ingin berlibur dirumah Han _ajussi_. Bolehkah aku kesana, _eomma_ , _appa_?" Rengek Sehun membuat Baekhyun protes.

"Ya! berhenti merengek, suaramu seperti anak kambing kepalaran."

" _Noona_ , pria setampan aku kau bilang seperti anak kambing?"

"Pria apanya? Kau bahkan masih menangis kalau mendengar suara petir."

Suara deheman tuan Byun memisahkan pertikaian kecil kakak beradik itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau. Kau boleh berlibur di rumah Han _ajussi_ asalkan kau tidak merepotkan mereka. Nanti biar _appa_ yang menghubunginya."

"Yeeaaahh akhirnya aku berlibur. Nah _noona_ ku yang galak, silakan berpacaran dengan tugas-tugas kuliahmu itu ya." Ejek laki-laki imut itu yang mau tak mau membuat kakaknya cemberut.

Setelah membantu ibunya membereskan dapur dan meja makan Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Bingung ingin berbuat apa. Mendengarkan lagu disaat hujan seperti ini hanya membuatnya teringat pada Kris. Sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya ia duduk dipinggir jendela menikmati hawa dingin yang menguar dari tetesan air hujan bercampur hembusan angin. Helaian rambut yang tak terikat menggelitik kulit pucat Baekhyun.

'Hey cantik'

Sebuah pesan yang Baekhyun baca membuatnya tersenyum. Dari Jongin. Semenjak kemarin sore setelah panggilan pertama itu Jongin terus saja mengiriminya pesan. Seperti tak ada bosannya pria itu membuat gadis mungil ini tersipu.

Sengaja Baekhyun tak membalas pesan itu. Sekedar menjahili Jongin. Jika tidak dibalas dalam waktu 10 menit saja pria itu pasti akan mengiriminya pesan lagi.

'Hey, kenapa tidak dibalas? Kau sedang sibuk? Atau sudah tidur?'

Benar saja pikiran Baekhyun. Tidak sampai 10 menit pria tan sudah mengirimi pesan lagi. Tidak tega mengabaikan pria itu akhirnya Baekhyun membalasnya.

'Hai _oppa_ yang tampan dan gagah. Aku tidak sibuk dan belum tidur. Ada apa?'

Suara dentingan singkat menandakan pesan balasan Baekhyun sudah terkirim. Entah ia sadar atau tidak tapi kehadiran Jongin selama empat hari ini membuatnya lupa akan Kris. Di setiap pesan dan panggilan yang dilakukan pria itu tidak pernah lupa terselip kalimat godaan yang selalu sukses membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Baekhyun.

'Ah tidak. Hanya merindukanmu. Cantik, kau sudah makan? Jangan terlambat makan nanti kau sakit.'

Rona merah itu kembali muncul. Dengan sigap Baekhyun membalas pesan itu karena tak ingin mendengar rengekan Jongin kalau ia lama membalas pesannya.

'Aku sudah makan, _oppa_. Seharusnya kau itu yang jangan terlambat makan. Kau pasti sibuk latihan perang terus sehingga mengabaikan istirahat.'

'Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak akan sakit. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang.'

' _Ne_ , _oppa_. Kau juga harus tidur. Selamat malam.'

' _Ne_ , selamat malam. _Chu_ :-*'

Baekhyun tertawa geli membaca pesan terakhir dari Jongin. Hatinya bergetar merasakan hangatnya perhatian dari seorang pria yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu.

"Apa-apaan kau, _oppa_. Jangan sampai aku menyukaimu apalagi mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap langit-langit kamar sebelum memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya kau terlihat bahagia setelah pulang dari cuti kemarin? Apa ini karena Baekhyun?" Letnan Joonmyeon menyapa Kris yang saat itu sedang duduk di pos penjagaan.

Kris hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman. Walaupun mereka berbeda pangkat namun hubungan antara Kris dengan atasannya itu sangat dekat layaknya sahabat.

"Ya! Jangan hanya tersenyum seperti itu. Lebih baik kau nikahi saja Baekhyun agar dia tidak direbut orang lain. Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Canda Joonmyeon.

"Letnan, saya sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain, bukan dengan Baekhyun." Bantah Kris membuat Joonmyeon membelalakkan matanya, sedikit berlebihan.

"Kenapa tidak kau dekati saja, dia gadis yang baik kan? Keluarganya juga sangat ramah." Jelas Joonmyeon sambil mengenang masa-masa pelatihan yang pernah ia jalani bersama gadis periang itu.

"Ne, dia memang gadis yang baik Letnan, bahkan Baekhyun pernah menampung salah satu keluarga saya saat akan mendaftar wajib militer. Ayahnya juga ikut membantu dalam proses pendaftaran di kantor dinas personil Angkatan Udara."

"Ya! _Neo jinjja_! Kau ini benar-benar ya! Gadis sebaik itu kau manfaatkan untuk menampung keluargamu setelah itu kau meninggalkannya untuk bertunangan dengan gadis lain? Aku baru tahu kalau kau se _playboy_ ini Kris."

"Bukan begitu komandan, saya tidak bermaksud untuk memanfaatkannya." Kris panik melihat reaksi komandan pleton yang ada didepannya karena ia tahu kalau atasannya tersebut cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun layaknya kakak dan adik.

"Ah terserah kau saja. Aku cukup melihat wajahmu saja sudah terbayang seberapa brengseknya dirimu." Joonmyeon langsung meninggalkan Kris dengan tawa yang mengejek. Pria itu sedikit kesal dengan pengakuan anak buahnya, secara tak langsung ia telah memanfaatkan gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap adiknya.

Kris memikirkan perkataan Joonmyeon yang begitu menusuk hatinya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah sadar besarnya kebaikan Baekhyun yang begitu tulus. Dan ia juga tidak pernah menyadari bahwa kehadirannya dalam kehidupan Baekhyun sudah membuat tawa ceria dan binar mata indah gadis itu berubah menjadi raut muram dan selalu menangis setiap malam.

" _Ne_ , aku memang brengsek. Tuhan, tolong berikan seorang pria yang memiliki hati yang tulus dan lembut. Hadirkanlah pria itu dalam kehidupan Baekhyun agar gadis itu merasakan kebahagiannya." Doa Kris malam itu bersamaan dengan datangnya barisan pasukan yang memasuki lapangan untuk melakukan apel malam. Beberapa tentara yang tidak tergabung di dalamnya langsung berlarian untuk bergabung dengan barisan, begitu juga dengan Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oppa_!"

"Ada apa? Kenapa teriak begitu? Sepertinya sedang bahagia?" Seperti biasanya Kris akan mengobrol dengan Baekhyun saat ia memiliki waktu luang. Lebih tepatnya saat ia sedang bertengkar dengan Tao.

"Apakah terlalu terlihat jika aku sedang senang?"

" _Ne_ , apa yang membuatmu senang? Ceritakan pada _oppa_."

"Kemarin ada laki-laki yang menghubungiku _oppa_. Kami pernah bertemu saat mengikuti pelatihan olahraga tiga tahun lalu. Dia sekarang berdinas di Gyeongju, dia tentara juga sama sepertimu _oppa_ , namun dia beberapa tahun angkatan di bawahmu." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan suara yang ceria dan wajah berseri yang tentunya tidak bisa dilihat secara langsung oleh Kris karena mereka hanya mengobrol melalui telepon.

"Oh begitu. _Oppa_ kira ada apa." Terdengar jelas bahwa Kris tidak semangat mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

" _Wae oppa_? Kenapa seperti itu? _Oppa_ tidak suka mendengar ceritaku? Kalau tidak suka kita akhiri saja obrolannya." Ancam Baekhyun.

"Bukannya seperti itu, Baekki."

"Lalu seperti apa? Tadi _oppa_ memintaku untuk bercerita, tapi setelah mendengar ceritaku nada bicara _oppa_ jadi berubah dingin seperti itu." Rengekan Baekhyun menjadi senjata ampuh untuk meluluhkan pria beralis tebal itu.

' _Baekki, seberapa besar rasa pekamu? Aku cemburu mendengarmu menceritakan pria lain.'_ Batin Kris mengetahui bagaimana rasanya saat Baekhyun mulai didekati oleh pria lain.

"Baiklah, maafkan _oppa_. Jadi, siapa nama pria itu?" Tanya Kris sekedar menghargai Baekhyun yang mulai merajuk.

"Namanya Kim Jongin, _oppa_. Dia pria yang manis, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya." Kata-katanya yang baru saja terucap membuat Kris semakin terbakar api cemburu.

"Baekhyun, sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur." Nada dingin dari mulut Kris meluncur begitu saja karena tak ingin lebih lama mendengar tentang pria itu.

"Tapi aku belum selesai bercerita _oppa_. Kau aneh sekali hari ini."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sebaiknya kau tidur karena kau besok harus kuliah."

"Tapi _oppa_ , aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu. Sebentar saja _oppa_ , _jebal_." Baekhyun yang merengek manja kembali sukses membuat hati Kris luluh dan menuruti permintaan adiknya itu.

"Baiklah, ceritakan yang lain, selain pria itu."

"Dasar _angry bird_!"

" _Mwo_? Apa kau bilang?" Tidak biasanya Kris tersinggung mendengar ejekan Baekhyun sehingga yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kalimat sentakan yang membuat gadis itu terkejut. Sebenarnya dia tahu Baekhyun tidak benar-benar mengejeknya namun setelah mendengarnya bercerita tentang pria lain membuat Kris kehilangan _mood_ baiknya.

" _Oppa_ , sepertinya kau sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganku ya? Ya sudah, maaf mengganggumu. Selamat malam _oppa_."

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun mematikan sambungan jarak jauhnya dengan Kris. Sebenarnya gadis itu bisa sedikit merasakan kecemburuan laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya namun ia tidak mau terlalu peka. Baekhyun takut jika yang ia kira sebagai rasa cemburu Kris terhadap Jongin itu salah.

"Selamat malam, _oppa_." Ucap Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sangat hampa seperti yang dirasakan hatinya saat ini.

Sedangkan pemuda yang berada di seberang sana juga menatap hampa langit-langit kamarnya. Jantungnya berdenyut merasakan sakit saat mengingat suara ceria Baekhyun yang menyebutkan nama pria lain.

"Baekki, maafkan kalau _oppa_ egois. Tapi _oppa_ belum siap melihatmu bahagia dengan pria lain."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Huaaaaaaaa…maafkan diriku ya kalo ceritanya makin kesini makin gak jelas.. aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin buat bikin cerita yang lebih bagus di chapter selanjutnya. Maafkan juga kalau ada typo. Ditunggu reviewnya ya reader…terima kasih…

Buat yang udah review tp gak ada akunnya aku balas disini aja ya..

kthk2 :: iya, terima kasih ya udah baca dan kasih review ^.^

KyuraCho :: aduh…ternyata kamu paham banget sama permasalahannya Kris…hehe. Krisbaek ya? hmmm….ditunggu aja yaa….terima kasih banyak udah baca dan review ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm Sorry For Loving Him [Chapter 4]"

Author : loovyjojong

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : KrisBaek | KrisTao | BaekKai

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Normal POV

" _Oppa_ , apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Sore yang hangat itu mengiringi percakapan dua anak manusia yang terpisah jarak ratusan kilometer jauhnya.

"Pernah, tentu saja." Jongin terkekeh. Ini kesempatan bagus, pikirnya.

"Kepada siapa, _oppa_? Wanita atau pria?" Kejahilan Baekhyun muncul kembali semenjak kedatangan Jongin dalam kehidupannya. Tawa kecilnya yang khas selalu bisa membuat siapapun merindukan gadis mungil itu.

" _Mwo_?! Apa maksudmu? _Babo-ya_ , tentu saja wanita."

"Aku pikir kau penganut cinta sesama jenis, _oppa_."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku pria normal."

"Boleh aku tahu siapa wanita yang sedang sial itu?"

" _Mwo_?! _Jinjja_ , kau akan kaget saat mengetahuinya." _Smirk_ kebanggaan Jongin muncul yang tentu saja tidak akan dilihat Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"

" _Ne_ , bisa dipastikan pipimu itu akan bersemu merah, jantungmu berdebar, dan senyummu akan merekah sepanjang malam." Kembali lagi Jongin melontarkan kalimat godaannya.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta denganmu." Lanjutnya. Tepat setelah kalimat itu terucap, sambungan jarak jauh mereka terputus karena ponsel Jongin kehabisan baterai.

Pria itu berdecak kesal. Padahal ia ingin mengetahui reaksi Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia sendiri ragu mengatakan hal tersebut namun entah setan darimana yang merasukinya sehingga mulutnya dengan lantang mengatakan jika ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Baekhyun tidak bereaksi apa-apa setelah sambungan telepon itu mati. Hanya memandangi ponselnya dan berpikir, secepat inikah takdir mempermainkan hatinya kembali. Ia belum siap untuk jatuh cinta lagi, ia belum siap untuk mencintai lagi. Karena baginya, jatuh cinta lalu mencintai, memiliki resiko untuk merasakan sakit. Bukan sakit secara fisik, namun sakit secara batin yang tidak mudah dicari obatnya.

Ia tidak mau berlama-lama memikirkan perkataan Jongin tadi. Baekhyun segera menuju tempat tidurnya dan bersiap pergi ke alam mimpi. Benar saja setelah memanjatkan doa dan memutar lagu bergenre ballad dari mp3 player kesayangannya Baekhyun langsung terlelap.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, pria jangkung yang ia cintai sedang berusaha menghubungi ponselnya. Kegiatan rutin yang selalu ia lakukan jika sedang penat atau sedang mencari pelampiasan saat sedang bertengkar dengan pasangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Barisan prajurit keluar dari lapangan upacara setelah selesai melaksanakan kegiatan rutin apel pagi dan mendengarkan arahan dari atasan. Kecuali Jongin yang mendapat jatah untuk bersiaga di pos jaga batalyon. Dengan baret kebanggaan yang tersemat angkuh di kepalanya menambah kharisma yang dimiliki pria berkulit tan itu. Walaupun pangkatnya tidak terlalu tinggi tapi dengan seragam doreng, sepatu dinas lapangan dan baret yang ia pakai saat ini sudah mampu membuat wanita yang ada disana akan bertekuk lutut karena ketampanannya. Ditambah lagi senjata yang ia bawa sebagai pelengkapnya sebagai tentara. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan upacara pergantian personil jaga. Tidak begitu lama, setelah penghormatan terakhir Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan langkah biasa menuju gudang persenjataan untuk menyimpan istri pertamanya, masih ingat kan siapa istri pertama dari seorang prajurit? Ya, senapan laras panjang, tentu saja.

Jongin bergegas mandi untuk melepas penatnya setelah berjaga dan tidak tidur semalaman. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya menyelesaikan kegiatan mandi itu. Setelah merasakan hawa segar ditubuhnya, ia memakai baju santai dan merebahkan tuduh tegapnya itu. Ia berpikir menimbang-nimbang apakah Baekhyun sedang memiliki waktu luang agar pria itu bisa mendengar suara tawa riangnya.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah meronta sejak tadi. Suasana kantin tidak ramai, hanya diisi beberapa tentara yang sedang bebas tugas sepertinya.

"Selamat pagi, _sunbae-nim_!" Walaupun sedang bebas tugas, ia tidak melupakan kewajiban untuk menghormati atasan dan seniornya. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari seniornya, Jongin segera menurunkan tangannya yang baru saja melakukan penghormatan.

Jongin segera duduk dan makan dengan tenang. Setelah selesai ia berjalan kembali ke barak prajurit. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit lelah. Jari panjangnya terlihat menggeser layar datar ponselnya mencari nama gadis yang sedari tadi ada di pikirannya.

Jongin menunggu dengan sabar. Ya…hanya demi mendengarkan tawa seorang gadis melalui sambungan telepon, maka ia akan sabar. Nada sambung itu berganti dengan suara riang gadis yang dirindukannya.

" _Oppa-ya_ …ada apa menelpon? Tidak bertugas kah? Untung saja aku tidak kuliah jadi aku bisa mengangkat teleponmu."

"Bisakah kau bicara pelan-pelan, sayang? Telingaku sampai berdengung." Suara gadis itu menimbulkan sebuah kelegaan di salah satu sisi hati Jongin. bagaimana dengan sisi yang lainnya? Entahlah, hanya Jongin yang tahu.

"Cukup jawab saja _oppa_ , aku yakin kalau suaraku ini setiap malam terngiang-ngiang di pikiranmu. Benar kan?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia merasakan geli di perutnya saat Baekhyun menebak dengan benar bahwa setiap malam ia memang memikirkan gadis itu.

" _Ne_ , apakah salah jika aku merindukanmu?"

"Tidak. Itu hak _oppa_ jika ingin merindukan seseorang."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinga Jongin. Ia segera menegakkan badannya saat tahu bahwa yang mendekatinya adalah senior.

"Selamat pagi, _sunbae_."

"Pagi-pagi sudah melepas rindu saja kau, Jongin-ah. Kali ini, siapa lagi korbanmu?"

"Ah _hyung_ , kau bisa saja. Mana mungkin aku seperti itu." Jongin memang sudah akrab dengan seniornya yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu kebusukanmu? Ya! Nona! Jangan mempercayai Jongin. Dia itu _playboy_." Pria itu tertawa lebar setelah berhasil mengerjai juniornya. Tanpa pria itu sadari, Jongin menutup bagian bawah ponselnya sehingga Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan perkataan _sunbae_ nya tadi.

"Baek, kau masih disana?"

" _Ne_ , _oppa_. Tadi itu siapa?"

"Hanya seniorku. Baek, kembali ke pertanyaanku tadi. Apakah salah jika aku merindukanmu?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya, _oppa_. Itu hak _oppa_ jika ingin merindukan seseorang."

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Lagi-lagi nasib sial menimpa Jongin. Setiap kata-kata itu terlontar pasti sambungan itu terputus. Kali ini giliran ponsel Baekhyun yang mati karena kehabisan baterai. Jongin berdecak kesal karena tidak sempat mendengarkan reaksi Baekhyun yang membuatnya hampir mati penasaran.

' _Oppa-ya, maafkan aku. Baterai ponselku habis. Kita berkirim pesan saja ya? Aku sedang membantu eomma memasak.'_

Selang 10 menit dari putusnya sambungan telepon Jongin dengan Baekhyun, gadis itu mengiriminya pesan agar Jongin tak salah paham.

' _Ne, jika aku pulang nanti masakkan untukku juga. Kirimkan salamku untuk ibumu, cantik.'_

Jongin hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Baekhyun untuk saling mengirim sms, asalkan itu Baekhyun, maka Jongin rela menuruti apapun yang gadis itu inginkan.

' _Pasti oppa. Cepatlah pulang, karena kota kelahiran kita sama maka aku akan menjemputmu dan memasakkan makanan yang enak untukmu. Oppa sedang apa?'_

Oh…Jongin terlalu senang sehingga tak sadar jika sedari tadi ia tersenyum sendiri di pinggir kolam ikan yang terdapat di samping barak prajurit.

' _Oppa sedang melihat ikan, sayang. Oppa jadi merindukan rumah, merindukan keluarga oppa di sana.'_

Hati Baekhyun tersentuh, bagaimana pun juga ia pernah merasakan tinggal berjauhan dengan keluarga dan rasanya sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan ia melewatkan perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 hanya untuk mengikuti pelatihan olahraga yang diimpikan hampir seluruh remaja di Korea.

' _Oppa, bersabarlah. Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu sebagai tentara. Walaupun kau berjauhan dengan keluargamu tapi kau membuat mereka bangga dengan dirimu yang menjadi pelindung Negara.'_

Mau tak mau Jongin kembali tersenyum. Sungguh gadis manis yang perhatian. Oh…bisakah waktu dipercepat hingga pria tan itu bisa segera menemui gadis mungil yang membuatnya rindu akan tawa riangnya?

' _Ne, arasseo chagiya. Terima kasih sudah menguatkan oppa di sini.'_

Tepat setelah pesan itu terkirim, ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari seorang gadis yang merindukan suara Jongin. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya karena tak mengenali nomor yang tak tersimpan dalam ponselnya itu.

" _Yeobboseyo_?"

" _Oppa_ , kau kemana saja? Kenapa mengabaikan teleponku?"

Jongin terkejut karena ia mengenali suara ini. Karena sudah terlanjur maka ia dengan berat hati meladeni pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku sibuk. Apa nomor handphonemu ganti?"

" _Anni_ , aku sengaja membeli nomor ponsel yang baru agar kau mau menjawab teleponku. Apa yang membuatmu sibuk, _oppa_? Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku merindukanmu?"

" _Ne_ , maafkan aku. Kami sedang mempersiapkan latihan gabungan dengan tentara Singapura." Dengan setengah hati Jongin menjawab rentetan pertanyaan gadis itu.

" _Geurae_ , kuharap kau tidak berbohong kali ini _oppa_ …"

Tepat setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jongin mematikan handphone dan mencabut baterainya. Ia sudah jengah dengan kelakuan gadis itu.

'Sial, kenapa ia menghubungiku lagi…' Batin Jongin kesal.

Sudah tiga hari Tao dan Kris tidak saling mengirim kabar. Mereka masih terlibat pertengkaran karena masalah sepele. Di saat menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, sebuah masalah kecil pasti akan terasa lebih berat. Begitu pula dengan masalah besar pasti akan terasa beribu-ribu kali lebih berat.

Seperti apa yang sedang dialami Tao dan Kris. Meskipun mereka sudah meningkatkan status hubungan dalam pertunangan namun tidak mengurangi keegoisan masing-masing, terlebih Tao. Itu semua ia rasakan semata-mata karena rasa cintanya terhadap Kris dan rasa tak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Flashback_

" _Oppa_ , kau sedang apa sayang? Kenapa seharian tidak mengabariku?" Tanya Tao manja.

"Maafkan _oppa_ Tao-ya, seharian ini kami sibuk latihan." Kris menjawab dengan nada yang lesu, bukannya berakting tapi ia memang benar-benar lelah.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, sayang? Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"Pernah, sewaktu kau sibuk dengan Baekhyun, kau sering membohongiku."

" _Jebal_ , jangan bahas masalah yang sudah selesai. Kau tahu jika aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaanmu saat itu. Aku tak mau kau cemburu dan salah sangka."

"Tapi kebohonganmu membuatku berfikiran yang tidak-tidak _oppa_. Aku takut kau lebih menyayangi Baekhyun daripada aku." Tao merengek saat ia benar-benar merindukan tunangannya seperti saat ini.

' _Maaf, aku memang sudah menyayanginya.'_ Batin Kris menahan perih di hatinya.

"Tapi buktinya kau yang memilikiku saat ini Tao-ya. Sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu."

" _Ne_ , baiklah. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan malam ini _oppa_? Kita akan mengobrol sampai pagi kan? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Maafkan aku Tao, tapi aku sudah memiliki janji dengan rekan-rekanku. Ada seorang _sunbae_ yang dirawat di rumah sakit dan kami akan menjenguknya."

" _Oppa_ , bisakah kau tidak pergi? Kau bisa menjenguknya lain hari."

"Maaf sayang. Aku sudah berjanji dengan teman-temanku."

"Kau berjanji dengan teman-temanmu atau dengan Baekhyun? Kau pasti berbohong lagi padaku kan, _oppa_?" Jawab Tao dengan emosi dan nada yang meninggi. Sepertinya mereka akan bertengkar lagi malam ini.

" _Jebal_ Tao, jangan bersikap kekanakkan seperti ini."

"Kau lebih memilih aku atau mereka? Sebenarnya apa artinya diriku di matamu _oppa_? Kenapa aku selalu di nomor duakan?"

"Maaf Tao-ya, aku lelah berdebat denganmu. Aku mencintaimu tapi maaf, aku sudah berjanji dengan mereka. Selamat malam." Tepat setelah mengucapkan salam itu Kris langsung menutup teleponnya karena ia jenuh harus bertengkar dengan tunangannya.

' _Setragis inikah kisahku?'_ Batin Tao sedih.

 _Flashback End_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya Tao sadar akan sikap egoisnya sehingga ia mengalah untuk menghubungi Kris terlebih dahulu. Sudah kali kedelapan ia menghubungi ponsel tunangannya itu namun tak kunjung di jawab juga. Hanya peringatan dari operator yang mengatakan jika ponsel Kris sedang sibuk.

' _Pasti Baekhyun lagi.'_ Batinnya emosi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan sudah menampakkan keindahannya secara penuh. Ditemani ribuan bintang yang membuat siapapun enggan untuk menutup mata karena terpesona oleh keindahannya. Termasuk sepasang mata sipit milik Baekhyun. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Kehidupan cinta yang dialaminya membawa banyak dampak bagi kedewasaannya. Entah itu Jongin atau Kris. Semua ia syukuri. Ia tak ingin menyalahkan takdir walau kemarin ia sempat menyalahkannya. Ia yakin semua ini terjadi agar ia mengenal arti ketulusan yang sesungguhnya.

Percayalah disaat kau merasa sakit saat mencintai seseorang, suatu saat nanti akan ada keindahan yang menghampirimu, entah itu cepat atau lambat. Seperti saat ini, bukan berarti Bekhyun sudah menyimpulkan jika Jongin adalah pria pengganti Kris di hatinya. Namun kehadiran Jongin bisa sedikit meringankan pikirannya karena rengekan dan canda tawa dari pria itu mampu mengalihkan rasa rindu Baekhyun terhadap pria yang sering ia panggil dengan sebutan angry bird.

Baekhyun berjanji, ia akan menghadapi masalah selanjutnya dengan hati yang lapang. Mau tak mau ia harus rela mengalah karena bagaimanapun wanita itu lebih dulu mengisi hati Kris dibanding dirinya. Ia hanya pengganggu. Kalau ia tak segera menyingkir maka ia sendiri yang akan menerima akibatnya. Satu hal lagi yang bisa ia pelajari, jangan terlalu percaya diri bahwa laki-laki yang ia cintai saat ini akan menjadi jodohnya. Sesuatu hal bisa saja terjadi, ia tak mau menanggung resiko gila karena cinta. Apalagi untuk mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pasti. Sekalipun Kris bertingkah jika Baekhyun adalah wanita yang spesial, tetap saja posisinya tidak diinginkan disini. Pengganggu hubungan orang. Bersyukur status itu belum berubah menjadi pengganggu hubungan rumah tangga orang.

Dering ponselnya kembali memecah keheningan. Baekhyun berdecak karena belum ada 10 menit telepon dari Jongin berakhir, kini giliran Kris yang menghubunginya.

" _Yeobboseyo oppa_?" Jawab Baehyun riang.

" _Ne_ , sepertinya ada yang melupakan _oppa_." Balas Kris dengan manja.

"Aku tidak melupakanmu _oppa_ , sepertinya kau yang melupakanku semenjak kau bertunangan. Iya kan?" Baekhyun sengaja memancing Kris untuk mendengar reaksi dari pria jangkung tersebut.

" _Anni_ , sepertinya kau yang sibuk dengan _oppa_ barumu itu."

" _Geurae_ , apakah salah jika aku dekat dengannya?"

"Tidak, itu hak kalian, _saeng_." Kris kembali menjawabnya dengan manja. Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengar reaksi oppanya yang sedang merajuk.

" _Wae_? Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau lucu _oppa_. Bagaimana kabar Tao _eonni_?"

"Tak usah membahasnya. Kami sedang bertengkar."

Oh…seperti biasa…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Haii semuaaaa…aku balik lagi… maaf ya kalo ada typo trus alurnya berantakan. Jujur aja ni, pada ngefeel gak sih sama Jongin & Kris yang jadi tentara? Aneh ya? hehehe…maaf ya, ini cuma pengalaman pribadi yg mau aku jadiin ff dengan cast exo. Tolong kasih review ya, demi kelancaran cerita, aku butuh pendapat kalian…

Oiya, aku mau bikin ff baru ni.. RATE M loh….RATE M…hahaha. Karena ff official pair yang rate m udah banyak makanya aku mau bikin yang crack pair dan ini GS (aku pecinta GS…hehe), jadi ada saran gak siapa cast yang cocok buat jadi pemerannya? Konfliknya sih gak berat, cuma kisah cinta ringan, tapi bakalan ada adegan esek eseknya…hahaha…(ketauan banget ya aku yadongnya). Kemarin ada adekku yang nyaranin cast cowonya Yixing, trus cewenya Xiumin… ada yang setuju gak? Insya Allah minggu ini juga chapter pertama bakalan aku publish…hehehe

Terima kasih banyak buat yg udah review di chapter kemaren…balasannya ada di bawah ya..

To **Bee Coco** : terima kasih ya udah baca dan review…ni udah update, ditunggu lagi reviewnya..hehe

To **Rnine21** : waahh…kamu reviewnya dari chapter 1 ya, makasih ya udah baca dan review… Sehun udah sibuk sama luhan, jadi gak sempet peluk noonanya…hehe. Lah kok malah didoain putus sih? Kasian atuh kalo putus… hmmm…Baekhyun beneran suka gak ya sama Jongin? hohoho


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm Sorry For Loving Him [Chapter 5]"

Author : loovyjojong

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : KrisBaek | KrisTao | BaekKai

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belasan murid sekolah dasar berlarian keluar dari gedung sekolah tempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Jika dilihat dari fisiknya, mereka semua murid di bawah tingkat empat. Berarti sekitar setengah jam lagi Baekhyun harus bersabar menunggu adiknya yang berada di tingkat kelima untuk pulang. Kegiatan rutin menjemput adiknya ini ia lakukan jika sedang tidak ada kegiatan kuliah. Anggap saja sedikit refreshing jika sedang bosan di rumah.

Pandangan Baekhyun terarah pada seorang pria yang sedang menggendong putranya yang masih balita. Pria itu menciumi puncak kepala putranya sebagai tanda sayang. Entah mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat pada Jongin. Apakah Jongin akan seperti itu jika memiliki seorang putra? Astaga Baek, apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Noona!" Teriakan nyaring Sehun menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kajja kita pulang."

"Noona, aku lapar. Bisakah kita membeli makanan kecil dulu?"

"Ya sudah, pergilah. Noona menunggumu disini."

Setelah adiknya pergi Baekhyun kembali memandangi pria yang tadi menggendong anaknya. Kini ia tersenyum melihat pria itu turut menggandeng putrinya yang Baekhyun perkirakan seumuran dengan Sehun. Sungguh ayah yang baik, pikirnya.

"Noona, kajja."

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berjalan pulang ke rumah. Di dalam perjalanannya Baekhyun masih saja memikirkan pria tadi. Alangkah bahagianya jika ia mempunyai keluarga kecil seperti mereka.

'Sayang, kau sedang apa?'

Panjang umur, batin Baekhyun. Baru saja memikirkannya dan pria berkulit tan itu sudah mengiriminya pesan.

'Aku sedang menjemput adikku pulang sekolah. Oppa tidak bekerja?'

'Tentu saja oppa bekerja, tapi sekarang sedang beristirahat. Apa kalian sudah sampai rumah? Jangan lupa makan ya, sayang.'

Tak dapat dipungkiri pipi Baekhyun merona saat membaca pesan dari Jongin, membuat adiknya terheran-heran dengan tingkah aneh kakaknya. Apa semua wanita selalu merona saat menerima pesan? Itulah pikir anak laki-laki yang sedang berjalan disamping Baekhyun. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami tingkah laku kakakmu, Hun.

"Noona, jangan tersenyum sendiri. Perhatikan jalanmu. Sudah seperti orang gila saja, tersenyum di jalan."

Baekhyun hanya memasang tampang judesnya ketika mendengar adiknya mengatakan hal tersebut. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud balapan dengan sang adik hingga tanpa mereka sadari pasangan kakak beradik itu sudah berlarian sambil tertawa hingga sampai ke rumah.

"Kami pulaaaang…" Teriak mereka bersamaan membuat sang ibu tersenyum.

"Ne, selamat datang. Cepat ganti baju dan makan siang. Eomma akan pergi ke rumah bibi Han. Baekki, kau libur kan? Jaga adikmu, ne?"

"Ne, eomma. Hati-hati di jalan ya. Sampaikan salamku untuk bibi Han."

Setelah memastikan adiknya berganti baju lalu makan siang bersama, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman belakang rumah. Ia kemudian ingat bahwa ia belum membalas pesan dari Jongin.

'Ne, oppa. Aku baru saja selesai makan siang. Oppa juga jangan lupa makan siang, ya?'

'Oppa sudah selesai makan siang saeng, entah apa yang dipikirkan koki batalyon hari ini, masakannya tidak enak semua. Sepertinya ia sedang bertengkar dengan istrinya.' Baekhyun terkekeh membacanya.

'Kau ini ada-ada saja, oppa. Apa hubungannya bertengkar dengan hasil masakan.'

'Tentu ada, Baekki. Memasak itu juga menggunakan hati, kalau hati sedang tidak bahagia pasti masakan itu tidak terasa enak.' Serentetan kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya malas.

'Ne, terserah apa katamu oppa. Kau aneh.'

'Terima kasih sayang, oppa juga mencintaimu.'

'Mwo? Aku tidak berkata begitu.' Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tersanjung. Bahkan pipinya mulai merona, tapi ia tak ingin jatuh terlalu cepat.

'Suatu saat kau akan berkata begitu.'

'Dasar pria.'

Jongin hanya terkekeh membacanya dan sebelum ia sempat membalas sudah terdengar bunyi terompet tanda apel siang dilaksanakan. Pria itu berdecak sedikit kesal karena kesenangannya terganggu. Tak apa, mungkin nanti malam ia akan menghubungi gadis itu sepuasnya.

Baekhyun pergi ke kamar adiknya hanya ingin memastikan apa yang sedang dilakukan pria kecil itu. Ternyata ia tertidur dengan mulut yang terbuka, membuat Baekhyun gemas. Tak ingin mengganggu adiknya, akhirnya ia menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton tv. Baekhyun menyadari ponselnya tak berbunyi itu berarti Jongin tak membalas pesannya. Ia sedikit kecewa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun membolos kuliah karena merasa sedikit pusing. Yang ia lakukan seharian ini hanya bermalas-malasan karena jika sedikit saja ia bangun dari tempat tidur, tubuhnya pasti limbung. Penyakit darah rendah memang sangat menyiksa bagi perempuan aktif seperti Baekhyun.

'Oppa…' Baekhyun mengirimi Kris pesan. Ia merindukan oppanya itu dan ingin bermanja-manja saat sedang sakit begini. Tidak ia sangka karena Kris tidak membalas pesannya namun malah menelponnya, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Oppa…" Nada manja itu meluluhkan hati pria di seberang sana.

"Hm…tidak kuliah?"

"Aku membolos. Oppa tidak bekerja?"

"Kenapa membolos? Bukankah sudah oppa bilang kalau kau harus rajin kuliah? Baekki, kau tidak kasihan dengan orang tuamu yang sudah bersusah payah mencari nafkah demi pendidikanmu?" Omel Kris panjang lebar.

"Oppa sayang, dengarkan dulu. Aku sedang sakit, jadi hari ini saja aku membolos. Aku janji."

"Mwo? Sakit apa?" Kris berubah menjadi panik membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia benar-benar peduli atau hanya sandiwara, batinnya.

"Hanya darah rendah."

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan."

"Ya…aku kurang tidur karena ada dua pria yang selalu mengganggu tidurku. Mereka menelponku secara bergantian hingga tengah malam." Baekhyun mengucapkannya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Kau menyindir oppa, eoh? Tapi, siapa pria yang satu lagi?" Kris tidak rela jika ada pria lain, tanpa menyadari statusnya.

"Jongin oppa, kalian selalu menggangguku."

"Eoh, pria itu." Kau cemburu, Kris?

"Dia punya nama oppa. Ah, bagaimana kabar Tao eonni? Aku jarang mendengar kabarnya setelah kalian bertunangan."

"Hm, dia baik-baik saja." Nada bicara Kris terdengar datar. Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka namun Baekhyun sedang malas untuk mencari tahu.

"Oppa, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Baekhyun terdengar ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Tanyakanlah."

"Mengapa oppa menghapus komentar-komentarku di semua foto yang baru oppa unggah?" Beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Kris baru kembali ke markas, ia mengunggah beberapa foto yang ia ambil bersama teman-temannya ke akun facebook miliknya. Baekhyun tak segan memberikan komentar-komentarnya dan Kris juga membalas semua komentar Baekhyun. Tak disangka hanya beberapa jam setelah Baekhyun dan Kris berbalas komentar, gadis itu harus menahan rasa kecewa karena semua komentarnya dihapus tanpa ada yang tersisa. Dan yang lebih mengecewakan lagi, Tao juga menulis komentar-komentar di foto milik Kris dan Kris membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang mesra.

"Sebelumnya maafkan oppa Baek, oppa melakukan itu untuk menjaga perasaan Tao. Dia merasa cemburu karena membaca komentarmu." Kris mengatakannya dengan nada yang tenang, takut menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Oh jadi begitu. Aku pikir oppa tersinggung dengan kata-kataku lalu menghapusnya."

"Tidak Baek, bukan seperti itu."

"Baiklah oppa, aku tutup telponnya." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan nada bergetar.

"Baekki, kau marah?"

"Anni, mana mungkin aku marah. Sudah sewajarnya oppa menjaga perasaan Tao eonni." Meskipun harus menyakitiku, batin Bekhyun menambahkan.

"Kau pasti kecewa ya, karena oppa menghapusnya?"

"Ne, aku memang kecewa, tapi tak seharusnya aku marah. Wajar oppa melakukannya karena Tao eonni adalah tunangan oppa." Nada bicara Bekhyun mengalun begitu pelan dan terselip kesedihan yang mau tak mau membuat dada Kris berdenyut nyeri mendengarnya.

"Tapi kau adikku Baek…"

"Hanya adik oppa, tidak lebih. Hanya anggapan kita berdua yang mengatakan bahwa aku adikmu. Kita hanya saudara yang tak memiliki hubungan darah, selain itu aku tidak berhak untuk hal yang lain. Terlebih mengaturmu. Kau pasti ingat itu kan?" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Kris dan membuat pria itu terdiam.

"…"

"Aku tutup teleponnya ya oppa, aku ingin istirahat."

"Baek…" Kris memanggil Baekhyun lagi untuk mencegah teleponnya yang akan ditutup.

"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan oppa."

"Semenjak mengenalmu aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perasaan kecewa ini, oppa. Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa berpamitan lagi. Ia hanya ingin menangis sampai kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur untuk melupakan tentang Kris sejenak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Salahkah jika hatiku cemburu Kris? Hampir di semua pertengkaran yang kita alami, gadis itu lah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Terkadang kau melupakanku dan lebih mementingkan gadis itu. Maaf jika aku bertindak egois dan selalu memaksakan kehendakku. Tapi aku lebih berhak atas dirimu ketimbang gadis itu. Apa kau mulai bosan padaku? Kau bahkan telah mengambil milikku yang paling berharga, yang seharusnya aku jaga untuk suamiku kelak. Namun aku memberikannya padamu karena aku terlampau mencintaimu. Mungkin diriku yang terlalu bodoh tapi kau berjanji untuk menjaga cinta kita meskipun kita jauh, Kris. Kau ingat itu? Kau berjanji akan menikahiku. Kau sudah berjanji Kris." Batin Tao perih. Ia menangis di sudut taman gereja tua yang dulu sering ia datangi bersama Kris. Saat itu suasana sedang sepi sehingga ia leluasa menumpahkan air matanya yang sudah lama ia pendam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku yang telah mengkhianati kisah cinta kita. Selama ini aku berusaha untuk menjaga hatiku, aku berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita. Aku memang sudah berjanji akan menikahimu. Dan saat ini aku sedang berusaha untuk menepati janjiku. Aku ingin pulang dan segera mengikatmu di hadapan Tuhan. Namun bukan kuasaku jika ditengah perjalananku untuk pulang kerumahmu aku menemui seorang gadis yang mampu mengalihkanku darimu. Jujur saja Tao, aku adalah laki-laki paling brengsek yang pernah hadir di hidupmu. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui kesalahanku. Aku telah mengkhianati hatimu. Meskipun aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku mencintamu, namun kenyataannya hatiku sudah terbagi. Ya…gadis itu juga mendapatkan sebagian dari hatiku. Memang kau lebih berhak atas diriku, namun diriku juga belum seutuhnya menjadi milikmu. Maafkan aku Tao…maafkan aku." Gejolak batin Kris bermonolog tak kalah perihnya saat mengingat kisahnya yang rumit. Dua gadis yang sama-sama berarti untuknya. Gadis pertama yang sudah ia ikat dengan tali pertunangan, bahkan dengan brengseknya Kris sudah mengambil mahkota gadis itu. Ia selalu menjanjikan pernikahan sederhana yang indah. Gereja tua yang selalu mereka datangi berdua lah yang Kris janjikan akan menjadi tempat sakral dalam mengikat hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Dan sekarang disaat hatinya sudah terbagi, Kris tidak tahu apakah ia masih berani menjanjikan kisah indah itu untuk Tao atau tidak sama sekali. Hanya ketegasan lah yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tahukah kau saat aku merasa sepi aku hanya mengingatmu? Tahukah kau saat aku merasa senang aku juga mengingatmu? Lalu apakah kau juga tahu siapa yang paling ingin kupeluk sebelum aku jatuh tertidur di setiap malamku? Aku mohon dengarkan suara hatiku sekali saja, oppa. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika kau sudah mengikat tali pertunangan dengan gadis lain. Andaikan aku memiliki keberanian untuk merebut hatimu seutuhnya dan menyingkirkan gadis itu dari kehidupanmu, aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Hati ini sudah terlanjur sakit bahkan hanya dengan mendengar kau menyebut namanya. Aku iri padanya, aku cemburu. Kau selalu menceritakan kisah indah kalian dengan suara yang riang, tanpa beban sedikitpun. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa artinya diriku dimatamu? Bahkan di hatimu…" Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menahan semuanya sendiri. Ia tahu jika dirinya hanyalah pengganggu hubungan dari Kris dan Tao. Namun cinta selalu datang tanpa tahu status dan keadaan kan? Entah siapa yang patut disalahkan disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Pendek?

Gak ada feel?

Gak nyambung?

Maafkan dakuuuuu

Apa kabar semua? Udah lama aku gak lanjutin ff ini, semua gara-gara kegiatan yang bener-bener gak bisa aku tinggal. Begitu kegiatannya selesai eh aku sakit T.T

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ff ini ya… mohon maaf kalo feelnya kurang terasa, jujur aja saat nulis ini hatiku rada-rada datar sedatar wajah sehun…xixixi, jadi kayak gak ada perasaan apa-apa. Gak galau, gak sedih, gak seneng juga…

Dimohon reviewnya buat yang udah baca demi keahlian menulisku yang masih pas-pasan ini, aku masih harus banyak belajar dan review dari readers lah yang jadi penyemangatku…terima kasih semuanya…SARANGHAJA!

.

To kthk2 & Bee Coco: iya, ini udah lanjut… terima kasih udah baca..

To Rnine21 : aduh maaf sayangkuuu….cast yang terpilih bukan hunbaek, tapi krishan…maklum lah faktor kangen…hehehe. Jangan ditabok dong Krisnya, kan kasian. Maklum lah ya Kris lagi bosen ama Tao…hehehe. Makasih ya udah baca dan review.


End file.
